


spice up your life

by vellutonero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Spices, Spices as Humans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экспериментальные короткие истории про разные специи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Корица и Имбирь

Корица сидит на стуле, сложив ноги по-турецки и слушает музыку. В его ушах - маленькие белые наушники, играющие так громко, что сидящий напротив Имбирь безошибочно определяет "Папарацци" Гаги. Корица выстукивает ритм автоматическим карандашом ярко-малинового цвета и беззвучно подпевает.  
Имбирь думает - надоел уже, приятель, со своей музыкой. И пьет пиво.  
Корице нравится засыпать под утро в прямо на столе, неудобно скрючившись. Корица вообще нескладный какой-то, высокий, тощий, а если завернется в любимый бежевый кардиган до колена, то и вообще смотрится ребенком, укравшим у родителей одежду.  
Имбирь прищуривается, он как всегда чем-то недоволен, но общество Корицы ему все равно приятно. Они не разговаривают обычно, существуя в тишине, которую разрывает шуршание музыки из наушников.  
\- Я тут подумал, - произносит Имбирь, выкладывая на столе цветок из спичек, - надо, наверное, завтра на рынок сходить, а то в доме совсем есть нечего.  
Если Имбирь начинает разговаривать сам с собой - это не страшно. Гораздо хуже, если он начинает при этом еще и расхаживать по комнате взад-вперед. Корица открывает один глаз, тот, который не завешен длинной челкой, наблюдает артикуляцию Имбиря. Кивает. А что еще ему сказать?  
\- И знаешь, я еще решил... - Имбирь не заканчивает, потому что Корица закрывает ему рот ладонью. Шершавая рука на губах заставляет Имбиря улыбнуться. Он вздыхает и берет стакан с пивом, желание говорить пропадает.  
Вечер течет мягко, очень уютно и как-то по особенному - нежно. На завтра он, скорее всего, повториться, но Имбирь хочет запомнить Корицу вот таким, с его шершавыми руками, немытой головой и мягким бежевым кардиганом, сползающим с голого плеча.


	2. Ваниль

Ваниль в своей жизни не любит всего три вещи: лесбиянок, холодный кофе и ждать. И если с первым пукнтом ему еще более-менее везет, то со вторым и третьим никак не складывается. Кофе ему всегда приносят холодным, да и ждать заставляют исправно.  
Вот и сегодня Ваниль уже четыре часа сидит в приемной отдела кадров большой фирмы в ожидании, когда его пригласят поговорить с менеджером. Других кандидатов на собеседование не наблюдалось. Ненужный психологический прессинг, конечно же, полностью соответствует корпоративным правилам, но Ванили от этого легче не становится. Еще и секретарши - три разные девушки, приносившие ему крохотные чашечки кофе, без конца пытались с ним флиртовать.   
Нет, Ваниль очень даже и любил внимание со стороны женского пола, но вот только когда был в благостном расположении духа, а не как сегодня. Сегодня к нему лучше было не подходить, и не зря он наорал на Имбиря с самого утра. Тот позвонил как ни в чем ни бывало в половине девятого, когда Ваниль уже должен был сидеть в машине и ехать на собеседование. Ваниль проспал.  
Сейчас-то, конечно, Ваниль уже думает о том, что стоило бы сказать Имбирю спасибо, а то он вообще бы не доехал до офиса. А работа ему нужна ой как.  
Вообще, Ваниль про себя думает иногда, что он невероятный долбоеб, в самом худшем смысле.  
А еще он ненавидит ждать, потому что от этого ожидания раздражается. Ему становится очень тяжело контролировать эмоции, очень хочется вспомнить о том жизненном пути ви-ай-пи персоны, который у него за плечами. И вот сейчас ему больше всего на свете хочется, встретив менеджера по подбору персонала, и сказать все, что он думает, начиная от качества кофе и красоты секретарш, заканчивая несоразмерностью проведенного в холле времени и должности, на которую претендует.  
К счастью, кажется, обойдется без кровопролития: наконец-то открывается дверь менеджерского кабинета, оттуда вываливается крашеная блондинка с акриловыми ногтями и силиконовой грудью и, томно взмахнув ресничками, просит Ваниль пройти внутрь.


	3. Лимонная Кислота и Бадьян

Лимонная Кислота любит людей. И еще больше в этом убеждается, когда в компании с Бадьяном посещает модный ресторан в разгар обеденного перерыва. Его не смущает толкотня в баре, ему не трудно подождать столик, пока друг обхаживает недавно сменившуюся хостесс.   
Лимонная Кислота любит людей. Он пьет только зеленый чай и совсем неспособен с кем-то спорить. Бадьян, наверное, думает, что он играет, нашел себе какую-то забавную маску и теперь из-под нее наблюдает за реакциями людей. Может быть, так и есть, только вот Лимонна Кислота искренне считает себя пацифистом. Он не любит играть роли.  
А вот Бадьяна, похоже, это полностью устраивает. Сегодня он может быть рокером, завтра вступит в гринпис, а послезавтра - с воплями порвет членскую карточку.  
Они разные, но дружат уже давно. Со школы, кажется, когда Лимонная Кислота беззвучно восхищался открытым и немного бунтарем Бадьяном, который был лидером чуть ли не для всего учебного заведения.  
Когда они наконец-то приземляются за свой столик, Лимонная Кислота по-прежнему восхищается им.  
\- Как ты думаешь, у них здесь вкусный греческий? - Бадьян глубоко вчитывается в меню, хотя бывает в этом ресторане стабильно два раза в неделю, мог бы уже все перепробовать.  
\- Думаю, что греческий салат для обеда - не лучшее решение. В конце концов, лучше взять бизнес-ланч, - Лимонная Кислота, не располагая большой суммой на еду, старается на всем экономить.  
\- Да брось ты, такая еда - и не взять... я как читаю ингридиенты для ягненка на кости, так весь исхожу... телесными жикостями, которые нельзя употреблять в таком приличном месте, - Бадьян смеется, у него очень искренняя улыбка, даже если на самом деле он в плохом настроении. Лимонная Кислота подозревает что-то нехорошее, просто так друг бы не стал выклянчивать составить компанию.  
\- Ладно, уговорил на ягненка. Только давай не будем здесь долго засиживаться, мне еще работу доделать надо, - Лимонная Кислота улыбается тому, как на лице Бадьяна проскальзывает на секунду очень тонкое выражение удовольствия.


	4. Базилик и Кориандр

Базилик был знаком с Кориандром пару лет, они вместе учились на автомобильных курсах, да так и сошлись на этой теме дальше. Оказалось, что оба увлекаются пляжным отдыхом, серфингом и красивыми девушками с ровным загаром. Вообще, Базилик всегда был глубоко позитивным товарищем, у него даже покрывало на кровати было ярко-желтого, абсолютно солнечного цвета, и он любил развалиться на нем в позе морской звезды, включить все специальные светильники, которые заставляли этот желтый цвет заполнять все пространство, и представлять, будто он валяется в солнце.   
Это очень заряжало энергией и практически не позволяло сезонной хандре овладеть организмом Базилика.   
В отличие от него Кориандр всегда был немного ипохондриком, и единственное время года, в которое он оживал, лето. Нервный и бледный Кориандр под летними лучами солнца превращался в другого человека, светло улыбающегося и отпускающего искрометные шутки по любому поводу.   
Базилика иногда раздражала зимняя спячка Кориандра, которая длилась девять месяцев в году. И он пытался его растолкать: заставлял пить разные травяные настои, заставлял одевать яркую одежду и настойчиво отнимал градусник или тонометр, каждый раз, как у друга тянулась к нему рука. Просто Базилику было не все равно, потому что Кориандр стал его лучшим другом, с которым море – по колено.  
И свое ярко-желтое покрывало Базилик в итоге тоже подарил Кориандру, чтобы было. Чтобы каждый день лежало на кровати и напоминало о солнце, лете и тепле.


	5. Лаврушечка

Лавровый лист никогда не понимал, почему его все норовят назвать «Лаврушкой». Ему было почти тридцать лет, а он все равно был «Лаврушкой». Уменьшительно-ласкательно, как ребенок какой, и ладно бы от родственников, так нет! Каждый новый знакомый тут же плевал на его имя и сокращал, ласкал, чего только не делал.   
Конечно, когда Лавровый лист был подростком, его это доставало и он ругался с неграмотными приятелями и прочими знакомыми. Сейчас же, пришлось вроде как смириться, ну глупо очень выглядит, когда такой серьезный дядя начинает спорить насчет собственного имени. Внутри, конечно, безумно бесила эта «Лаврушечка»…   
Лавровый лист, вообще говоря, был специалистом по ценным бумагам, работал в банке, и если подчиненные еще побаивались называть его этим жутким уменьшительным, то все старшие сотрудники считали буквально своим долгом возвестить Лавровому листу (и всему банку и миру), что «Лаврушечка сегодня совершил прекрасную сделку с акциями той-самой-строительной-компании». Пару раз, Лавровый лист даже порывался уволиться. Плюнуть на с трудом построенную карьеру и начать где-то еще.  
Так ведь нет, тут же понимал, что «Лаврушечка» - к нему прицепилось навсегда, на всю жизнь. Так и обречен он, взрослый, серьезный, целеустремленный Лавровый лист всю жизнь быть «Лаврушечкой».


	6. Розмарин

Розмарин вот уже два часа тщетно сражался с четвертой формулой своего дипломного проекта. И зачем только такую тему выбрал?, недоумевали все вокруг. В том числе – Ваниль, выросший с Розмарином в одном доме, они жили практически в одной квартире, на одной лестничной площадке, а родители всегда оставляли их вдвоем.  
Ваниль любил смотреть на то, как Розмарин что-то пишет. Сидит в своем неправдоподобно огромном кожаном кресле, на деревянных ручках стопками книги и тетрадки с записями, на коленке чертит схему какую-нибудь. Дымит как паровоз еще, вон пепельница вся в окурках. Физик… в больших очках в черной пластиковой оправе, с взъерошенными золотистыми волосами, с привычкой закусывать нижнюю губу, когда что-то считает. И ест еще постоянно – фрукты в основном, неудивительно, что такой худой. Ваниль даже почти завидует ему, глупо, конечно, как-то не по-мужски.   
Но они изначально разные. Розмарин со своей докторской диссертацией и Ваниль, с положением руководителя отдела маркетинга крупной компании. Друзья детства, которые всегда и во всем друг друга поддерживали, несмотря ни на что. Ваниль просто наблюдает за Розмарином, точно так же, как Розмарин наблюдает за Ванилью и завидует чему-то своему.  
Ваниль подарил другу дорогую вычурную зажигалку на день рожденья, чтобы тот выделялся из толпы серых задротов в очках. Розмарин подарил на аналогичный праздник американский учебник маркетинга начала двадцатого века, чтобы Ваниль выделялся на фоне всех этих молодых выскочек с дипломами и пустыми мозгами.  
Они любили друг над другом неудачно пошутить и поиздеваться, им было так комфортно. И чтобы оставаться друзьями еще двадцать лет, оба были готовы работать.


End file.
